


Сплошные испытания

by Darthie_M



Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Fancraft, Illustration, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:16:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23500693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darthie_M/pseuds/Darthie_M
Summary: ...на самом дне он нашел пару шортов с резинками на поясе и на штанинах, а еще с рисунком на ткани – большими ягодами клубники.Камуфляжная ценность этих шортов стремилась к нулю, но по крайней мере они прикрывали самые уязвимые места. (c)
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tressa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tressa/gifts).
  * Inspired by [ain't really quaint](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15878580) by [quietnight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/quietnight/pseuds/quietnight), [silentwalrus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/silentwalrus/pseuds/silentwalrus). 



> Handmade bjd, inspired by [ain't really quaint](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15878580?view_full_work=true) by [quietnight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/quietnight/pseuds/quietnight) & [silentwalrus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/silentwalrus/pseuds/silentwalrus) with illustrations by [quietnight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/quietnight/pseuds/quietnight) (в русском переводе [Адская ферма](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20267746?view_full_work=true), переводчик [Tressa](Tressa) \- я читала именно её перевод).  
> Сделано на ББ-квест для команды fandom Starbucks 2019 и лично для Трессы, переводчика этого фика.


	2. Бонус: ещё 3 фото




End file.
